J'enfreins Toutes Les Règles Pour Toi
by a.a.k88
Summary: Elle avait appris à collectionner et amasser les petits bouts de lui qu'il laissait échapper, parce qu'ils s'échappaient tellement rarement. Elle se disait qu'elle les cataloguait comme une arme, à utiliser contre lui si le moment arrivait, mais c'était des conneries. Spéculatif pour le final, avec uniquement des câlins et de l'anxiété.


_Fanfic traduite, elle ne m'appartient en aucun cas ! Si vous pouvez, lisez en VO !_

 **Titre :** J'enfreins Toutes Les Règles Pour Toi

 **Auteur :** crystalkei

 **Lien de l'original :** A demander par MP

 **Traductrice :** Aurélie (a.a.k)

 **Estimation:** PG

 **Fandom:** The Handmaid's Tale

 **Couple:** Nick/Offred

 **Tags supplémentaires:** Anxiété et câlins

 **Résumé:** _Elle avait appris à collectionner et amasser les petits bouts de lui qu'il laissait échapper, parce qu'ils s'échappaient tellement rarement. Elle se disait qu'elle les cataloguait comme une arme, à utiliser contre lui si le moment arrivait, mais c'était des conneries._

Spéculatif pour le final, avec uniquement des câlins et de l'anxiété.

* * *

Sa main lui effleurait le ventre, à chaque fois qu'ils étaient ensemble comme ça, ils étaient constamment en contact. Parfois il était question de gourmandise, d'impatience, de désespoir, mais durant les dernières heures de leurs moments, le soleil commençant à se lever, c'était tendre, lent, chaleureux, si pas occasionnellement désespéré pour une raison différente.

L'index de Nick trouva un endroit sur sa hanche et le suivit. Une vergeture qui était l'un des seuls rappels qu'elle avait porté Hannah. Elle n'en avait que quelques-unes, son médecin lui avait dit que c'était à cause de la génétique et d'un peu de chance qu'elle n'en avait pas plus.

June soupira et fourra sa tête sous son menton. Elle ne savait pas trop si elle voulait qu'il l'entende, tout court, donc elle ne bougea pas, ses lèvres contre son torse quand elle parla.

"Peut-être que je ferai une fausse couche."

Ses mots ne le distrairent pas, il continua de tracer la vergeture, d'avant en arrière, de la hanche à son ventre et à nouveau dans l'autre sens, à un rythme glacial. Il ne tressaillit même pas. Luke lui disait toujours qu'elle s'inquiétait de trop. Peut-être que Nick allait juste prétendre que ce n'était pas réel

Il prit une profonde inspiration. "Peut-être que ce sera une fille."

June eut soudainement la nausée. Avoir un bébé dans sa situation actuelle était effroyable. Mais une fille grandissant en elle, une fille mise au monde dans cet endroit foutrement désastreux, une fille à être utilisée... comme Hannah, où qu'elle soit.

Elle souleva la tête pour voir Nick avec les yeux étroitement fermés, la mâchoire serrée. C'était la chose la plus effrayante à laquelle il pouvait penser. Elle aurait rigolé si ça n'était pas viscéralement terrifiant pour elle, aussi.

Il avait soutenu ce monde et quoi? Maintenant il regrettait ces choix? Ca affectait une partie de lui donc maintenant c'était mal?

June secoua la tête et se redressa, dégoûtée. "Peut-être que je vais devenir timbrée comme Janine."

Sa main glissa de son flanc quand elle se redressa et elle lui manqua.

"Ca n'aidera pas, ils se contenteraient de te sortir de la rivière pour faire de toi une expérimentation sur la fertilité."

Elle se tourna vivement pour le regarder et, évidemment, il était trop désinvolte, toujours, mais sa main était à nouveau sur elle, pressant contre sa cuisse avec le plus léger des tremblements.

"Elle a survécu?" Sa voix se brisa. "Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit?"

"Tu te sens mieux en le sachant?" Il souleva un sourcil vers elle et elle détestait qu'il avait raison.

Elle utilisa ses bras pour se pousser sur le lit, parfois quand elle faisait ça, il tendait la main vers elle, mais il ne le fit pas cette fois. Il savait qu'il avait été trop loin.

"Peut-être que _je_ vais devenir timbré comme Janine," dit-il, la surprenant.

June se moqua. "Comment ça aide la situation?"

"Ca n'aide pas." Il haussa les épaules mais maintenant elle pouvait voir qu'il était aussi anxieux qu'elle.

Elle avait appris à collectionner et amasser les petits bouts de lui qu'il laissait échapper, parce qu'ils s'échappaient tellement rarement. Elle se disait qu'elle les cataloguait comme une arme, à utiliser contre lui si le moment arrivait, mais c'était des conneries.

Donc elle ne répondit pas, il ne lui disait jamais rien et elle pouvait aussi jouer à ce jeu, elle n'avait pas à lui dire quoi que ce soit, elle n'avait pas besoin de lui. (Le mensonge ne fonctionnait même pas dans sa tête mais peu importe.)

Elle se pencha par-dessus le lit et tendis la main vers ses vêtements. Mais il utilisa toute sa force pour la hisser jusqu'à lui, sa main trouvant à nouveau rapidement cette vergeture. June se racla la gorge, attendant une explication.

"Combien de temps a vécu le bébé?" murmura Nick. "Il était en bonne santé?"

June ne réalisa ce qu'il voulait dire que lorsqu'il déplaça sa main de la vergeture sur son ventre, étendant ses doigts comme si, s'il se concentrait suffisamment, il pourrait réellement voir dans utérus. Elle déglutit. Il était aussi effrayé et incertain de ce qu'il devait ressentir qu'elle.

Couvrant sa main avec les siennes, elle la souleva jusqu'à sa bouche, embrassant sa paume.

"Hannah est née à 39 semaines, elle était parfaite." Sourit June, fermant les yeux et se souvenant de la petite robe girafe qu'elle avait portée pour rentrer de l'hôpital à la maison. "Trois kilos, aucune anormalité génétique, dix doigts, dix doigts de pieds, ouïe parfaite," elle s'arrêta pour ravaler la boule dans sa gorge. "Son anniversaire est le mois prochain."

Il lui embrassa l'épaule et ne dit rien pendant ce qui sembla être des minutes mais avait certainement été seulement quelques secondes. June espérait qu'il ne poserait pas de questions sur Luke. Ne poserait plus de questions sur Hannah. C'était trop étrange de parler d'elle ici, ça semblait mal, comme quand vous entriez dans une maison chaude après avoir été dehors, dans le froid, trop longtemps.

"Elle ne sait même pas qu'elle va être une grande sœur."

Quand elle lui lança un coup d'œil, il avait ce minuscule sourire en coin qu'il avait quand il essayait de briser l'intensité d'un moment et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en retour.

"Je ne sais même pas si elle se souvient de moi."

"Peut-être qu'elle ne se souvient pas."

Le coup de fouet de cette conversation commençait à devenir de trop. "C'est censé me réconforter?"

"C'est plus facile de vivre sans toi si elle ne se souvient pas."

Oh.

Elle eut la nette impression qu'il ne parlait plus d'Hannah.

"Ca n'a pas d'importance si ce bébé vit. Elle n'est pas à nous." Dans une autre vie, à une autre époque peut-être, sauf qu'ils ne se seraient pas connus du tout. June n'avait jamais été dans le Michigan et il y avait Luke avant...

Nick se détourna, incapable de la regarder.

"Ils vont l'emmener," dit-elle.

"Et puis ils vont t'emmener, toi." Poursuivit-il. Aussi proche d'une confession audible de son affection pour elle.

"Le soleil est levé," dit-elle, se levant pour s'habiller, lui donnant une porte de sortie.

"Reste."

June regarda le lit de grande envergure (pourquoi pouvait-il avoir un lit plus grand qu'elle?) Les cheveux de Nick étaient dressés dans tous les sens, elle ne savait pas que les cheveux courts pouvaient faire ça. Il se mordait l'intérieur de la lèvre et elle pencha la tête sur le côté.

"Se faire attraper ne nous aidera pas plus."

"Juste quelques minutes de plus. Rita sera la seule à être levée quand tu rentreras, elle ne posera pas de questions."

Ce n'était pas l'impression que June avait de la Martha mais elle suspectait que Rita et Nick avaient une sorte d'accord.

Donc elle resta. Se glissa à nouveau dans son lit et effleura ses lèvres contre les siennes. Avec lui, la vie semblait presque normale.


End file.
